Bad Dentist
by chaann
Summary: AU - Business is slow at, soon to be married, Dr. Akasuna and Nurse Deidara's new Dental office. No money means no nice wedding. Finishing up a dental surgery, Deidara immidiately wants to take advantage of the free time to reduce his fiancé's stress even if that means doing it while the patient is unconcious. Sasodei/Yaoi


"Suction."

"Suction!"

"Scraper."

"Scraper!"

"Suction."

"Suction!"

"Gauze."

"Gauze!"

"Finished."

"Finished! Hah? Already?"

The two of them stepped back from the unconscious patient in the chair, took a deep breath and began cleaning up. Thankfully, Dr. Sasori Akasuna had a wonderful assistant who kept up with the cleaning while he preformed the dental surgery on the unconscious patient. Yes, Deidara was a top notch dental assistant as well as fine ass boyfriend.

"Hey, Doctor Cutie..." Deidara called in a flirty manner wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be hubby's waist as said other washed his hands. "You know, we finished early... so the patient is going to be under for at least thirty minutes, un."

Sasori shook his head at the blonds words and groaned under his breath as he dried his hands . "I really hope you're not suggesting we do it while the patient is unconscious."

"Mm maaaybe." Deidara mumbled as he laughed into the back he was holding onto. Letting go, he sauntered to the other side of the room and lifted his dark blue dental scrub up to expose a fine set of abs that you wouldn't expect to see on the lanky nurse. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "Doc-tor~come check this mouth."

Sasori sneered a little as he pushed back his red hair. Damn Deidara was hot. He that knew they couldn't do this though, no way. It went against everything that being a Doctor - of any kind - was. Cleanliness, respect, this, that, and what the heck! No sex at work! Besides, what's it going to be like in the office once they're married? Is Deidara just going to expect it whenever he's feeling randy? "We've gone this long without doing it at the workplace, why now?"

Deidara's mouth closed as it turned into a pout. "Well, I was just thinking it could be kinky. Besides, work has become such a hassle lately, un. I'd like the workplace to be a little more fun for my widdle wed stwess bug!"

Sasori pursed his lips and tilted his head down. He was NOT a little red stress bug! Things were stressful ever since they got he got their own dental office. Shit was expensive run, especially when you have little to no patients! They were already penny pinching because of the business, but were now pinching harder because Sasori wanted to save for a nice wedding for his groom to be. If stress came from working hard and not having sex as often, then so be it. But he was not, not, NOT a little red stress bug!

"Even when the patient is in the room and could wake up any moment?" Sasori finally asked incredulously as he sat back on the swivel stool folding his arms and using his head to gesture to the woman in the chair. Man, Deidara could be a real dummy sometimes.

"Oh honey," Deidara giggle darkly while approaching his boyfriend to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "they ain't waking up until I let them, un." He whispered the last part as he dropped to his knees.

Doctor Cutie-Honey sighed after the kiss left his lips. It would be pretty kinky if they did it now... Wait, no! It was absolutely unacceptable! Hot and sexy yes, but so wrong and so so SO forbidden... He watched his boyfriend at his feet give him a sexy grin showing of his straight and pearly whites. If there was one thing Sasori had always liked, it was the mouth. His boyfriends mouth in particular. The brat was one of the very very few people in the world who knew how to floss properly, and it showed.

It was a weird turn on, and Deidara knew it was there residing in the redhead. Not mouths in general just to be clear! Rather, just Deidara's mouth. Well, also its not bad to mention Deidara should know how to floss like a professional since the two had met in DENTAL school. Can't graduate without knowing how to floss that's for sure.

"I knew balancing relationships and work couldn't work..." Sasori sighed now pushing back his Fiancé's long blond hair.

Deidara's little pout grew. He gripped at the thighs in front of him and then moved on to massaging them. "Are you saying everyday isn't great?"

Sasori sucked in his lips and ended up laughing lightly. Yeah, everyday was great. Working with his love was the best. From the beginning, he was one to give his boyfriend everything he asked for. Especially now that he proposed a few months ago. The last thing he wanted was Deidara to realize he could do a lot better and leave him at the altar. So maybe just this once...to relieve all that stress.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

Sasori looked away briefly before grinding his thumb into the blonds forehead. "Pull your pants down and lean on the counter."

Deidara beamed over getting his way, so much beaming in fact thay he forgot about the pain in his head from the thumb. "Gah! You're the best, Dan-na!" He cheered and got up on his knees, reaching up to pull his redhead down for a kiss.

Sasori blushed at hearing his sexy pet name being said in the workplace and focused on the tongue that and squeezed into his mouth. For the longest time Deidara had been sneaky about calling him that at work and would usually get scolded for it. Now Sasori couldn't care less and settled on letting himself get too caught up in the moment. Way too caught up.

Deidara smirked as Sasori crumpled beneath his fingers when he ran one hand up his stomach while the other massaged the lower area of the older males light purple scrubs. He even went as far to pull down the front of the pants to expose a his lovers quickly growing erection. Semi hard for only a short time as Deidara was quick to put the length into mouth, the mouth Sasori loved so much.

Sasori moaned as he watched his sexy nurse take him down to the base. Damnit he did love the mouth. It was also kind of sexy that Deidara was wearing his scrubs while sucking him off. Like a sexy nurse...

Sighing, Sasori began rubbing at the blond hair, pushing it back so he could get a good look as Deidara happily ran his tongue up and down his dick. Stroking at the length a few times, Deidara then gripped at the sensitive head and sucked on the bottom harshly before changing it to gripping the bottom and sucking at the tip, even moving his tongue back and forth slowly.

"Ugh." Sasori groaned as he lulled his head back further his eyes opened briefly. He inwardly panicked as he noticed just how close they were to the woman passed out in the chair. "Enough!" He swatted Deidara away. "Counter, now!"

Giggling, Deidara gave one last suck before he hopped up and skipped to the counter where he yanked down one side his scrub bottoms to sneak a cheek. He peeked back at the doctor sitting there still watching him. "Un! Come a get meee!" the blond called and watched happily as his fiancé got up. While he glanced back one more time he looked at the patient still in the chair and furrowed his eyebrows.

Stay asleep. Stay asleep. Stay asleep.

Pressing his body against Deidara's, Sasori reached around to brush his hands lightly between the others thighs and chest. Deidara moaned happily and reached back to pull down the front of his lovers pants. Sasori was quick to press foreword and grind his crotch against his boyfriend's ass. He was quickly falling for the heat and the idea of the kink. Maybe Deidara wasn't such a dummy after all.

Sasori glanced over at a pair of latex gloves and smirked. He took them from the box and put one end Deidara's rear and the other end was slowly pulled away. Suddenly he let the glove go with a snap striking the mound of fat making the blond squeak in delight. Who knew Sasori could get so crazy with his kinks?

After a few rounds of ass snapping with the glove, Sasori was quick to cram his finger in his boyfriends mouth. They really didn't carry lube with them wherever they went. Especially not to work. "Lets be quick about this, okay brat?" He hissed wiggling the fingers around impatiently to moisten them faster.

"Otay!" Deidara agreed a little muffled from the fingers before he settled on happily sucking them soaked. Getting tired of waiting Sasori removed his fingers and replaced them with a horizontally placed toothbrush to act like a gag/chewing device. As much as he would love to make his boyfriend scream out in ecstasy, this really wasn't the time or place. The last thing he wanted was the patient behind them to wake up while they were lost in their own fun.

The toothbrush gag proved to be a good idea in muffling Deidara as he immediately began getting vocal from the first finger being added. "Do you have a condom with you?" Sasori asked a little hopeful in keeping this as clean as possible. This was a sanitary place after all. Well, afterwards there would be a definite deep cleaning.

Deidara moaned as two more fingers were added at the same time. "No, srry." He whined with the toothbrush still acting as a gag and pressing his ass back against Sasori again. "Jusht ushe a dental dam tchu wrap it?"

"That won't work." Sasori sighed while rolling his eyes and continuing to stretch the hole rather quickly.

"Nnh! It will be better tha-nothing?"

He tasted that idea but deemed it would be less pleasurable or more than anything just a hassle. "Screw it. I'm going in." Sasori groaned removing his fingers and placing his dick at the entrance. "No turning back now, and no ever asking for this again!"

"Un!" Deidara piped in agreement. Slowly he took a deep breath and relaxed his body for what was to come next.

Licking his lips excitedly, Sasori slid in slowly as he still took into consideration that they had no lube and that the prep time was cut short. Sure he wanted Deidara to not ask for something so ludicrous ever again, but he still didn't want to hurt his love. He may like a little S&amp;M, but Deidara did not. So it was slow and steady until Deidara loosened up a bit.

"Agh! fashter pleashe!" Deidara grit grinding the toothbrush between his teeth. Complying happily, Sasori gripped at his hips roughly and picked up to a speed that was comfortable for the the both of them. Trying his best to remain quite proved futile when the man behind him slammed hard into his sweet spot. "Dannaaa!" He moaned his boyfriends petname loudly between his clenched teeth, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling at the pick up in pleasure.

Sasori came to a crashing halt and gripped Deidara's long hair going as far as to yank it back a little. "That's Doctor to you, Brat." He hissed leaning to one side of the exposed neck to lick and suck at it lightly.

Deidara just rolled his eyes, not in pleasure this time but in exasperation on the fact his Danna was getting a little too pumped up doing it in the office. He turned his head around to get after the redhead for yanking his hair, but grew wide eyed. Slowly and carefully he put his head back down and pushed back hoping Sasori would kist hurry go back to fucking him so they could get this over with. "Key! Key! Doctr pleashe!"

Liking the change in his blonds behaviour from defiant to submissive, Sasori happily got back to work. After that moment however, Deidara sure got quieter. He had never seen the nurse try so hard to contain his moans ever before. Maybe he had finally realized just how risky this whole thing was? Oh well! This was too much fun for the redhead. Feeling his own end coming soon, he reached around and grabbed ahold of his boyfriends member and started stroking it harshly.

Tighter and tighter Deidara bit at the toothbrush. He couldn't make a noise. Not after what he he saw. But... "Doctr 'm cmming!" Hearing the warning loud and clear, Sasori moved from stroking from the base up, to quick strokes mid dick to the tip so he could be ready to catch the mess. "Ah! Ah! Ahnn!" Deidara still managed to moan loudly as his eyes rolled back and he came in Sasori's hand.

Sasori moaned happily and came inside Deidara. Doing it in the office wasn't too bad at all! He sighed and quickly turned back to see if the patient was still asleep. He smiled at the sight of the woman lying there eyes closed and a steady breathing sending her chest up and down. Everything went okay so he pulled out and pulled the front of his pants back up. He looked up to see Deidara had already whipped his pants back up and was facing him already. Flushed and panting like he usually did after a good time, but he Still... he looked a little strange...

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked kissing the Blonds very pink cheeks. He then laughed and covered his mouth. "Or is it... Did you not like the kink after all?"

"N-no it was very VERY good, un! I'm fine." Deidara replied with shifty eyes going left and right, always ending up looking foreword; right past Sasori. "Y-You should wash your hands with the good soap in the next room."

Sasori rolled his eyes and gave his hands a quick wash with the soap in the room they were in. "Ah alright, I keep telling you that I need that soap in this room too." He tutted drying his hands on a paper towel as he walked out of the room to wash his hands once more. All while still smiling from his new good mood that was just radiating off of him. Before he left the room he made sure to kiss his sweet blond on the lips and sent him a joyus wink before he walked out.

"Yeah... My bad." Deidara mumbled watching him leave. He chewed his lip as he washed his own hands in the sink. Looking back he saw that the woman was still lying there. He frowned at her and looked at the chart on the table that once held the dental tools. Raising his wet hand he flicked the water at the woman and watched as she visibly flinched. "Hey you... Ms. Konan Ame, know you're awake."

The patient now known as Konan opened one eye and looked at the unimpressed male standing above her. "You know, I at first thought that was part of the gas you gave me to knock me out." She sat up straightening herself up and pressing her swollen cheeks lightly. "Oh boy was I wrong! What a treat!"

Deidara rolled his blue eyes at the woman's excitement and proceeded to get out a calculator so he could add up the total cost of the procedure. "Can you not tell anyone about this? Especially the in charge Dentist." He shuddered at the last part. Just imagining what Sasori would do to him made him sick to his stomach.

"Yeah yeah." Konan groaned as she watched nurse add up the price. "Hey! Is that a ring on your finger?" She gasped leaning over to grasp his left hand, singling out the ring finger that had the thick gold band with the little diamond on it.

"W-well yes, the Dentist and I are engaged to be married in a few months."

Konan threw her head up nearly missing Deidara's face in the process as she squealed in utter delight at the good news. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She yelled with one of her arms fluttering like a hummingbird. "Just wait the the girls at the Fujoshi Club hear about this!" She then grasped at the hand even tighter and shook it around making it flop like a noodle. "Not only is my dentist gay, but he's in love! He's getting married~"

Deidara rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what's a Fujoshi club?" He asked moving to wiggle his hand free out of the woman's death grip but ended up stuck holding her hand as he led her out of the room.

"It's a fanclub."

Deidara raised an eyebrow as if asking her to explain further.

"Club full of boy on boy fans!" She explained. "I'm going to tell all of them about this place!"

This caught Deidara's attention. This woman was the best or only chance that they could actually get a flow of customers into the office. He finally shook her free as he walks behind the secretaries - who happened to have the day off - desk to get her to pay. "You'd really recommend our office to your friends?" He asked with his eyebrows pushed high as he took her insurance and debit card.

"Of course I would! Not only did you do a great job on my chompers, but I would be a hero at the club!" Konan cheered reaching for a handful of business cards that were conveniently placed in front of her.

Deidara's eyes sparkled as he watched her take the large stack. "Un. You still won't tell them about what you saw though, right?" He leaned forward on the counter and looked her dead in the eyes. "If you do and Dr. Akasuna finds out, you will have ruined our marriage and relationship."

Hands stopped shoving the cards into a purse as Konan froze and her jaw dropped. "Oh no! I can't have that! Yes yes, my lips are so sealed!" She made a zipping motion as she quickly put her PIN number into the little debit machine.

Deidara nodded and handed he back her cards. "Thank you for your business today, un. Please don't forget to tell your friends about this place."

"I won't!" She called waving from the doorway. "Thanks for the sho~ow!"

But before Deidara could do anything else, she popped her head back in the door. "And be sure to invite me to the wedding!""

Deidara smiled and waved as well. When the woman finally left he buried his face into his hands. "Oh fuck this is all my fault."

\- - - two months later - - -

Sasori looked down at the patient chart and sighed happily. Business was booming! They had gotten a rush of over sixty new patients in only two months and he had a weird feeling more were bound to come. The really weird thing is on the page that asked if they were referred by someone, it was the same person each time.

And BOY a lot of the new patients were females.

"Business is great!" Sasori cheered wrapping his arms around his very soon to be husbands waist.

"Y-yeah."

He placed some kisses on his neck and pressed his uncontrollable smile into the flesh. "We have enough money to have a nice wedding now! A little more and I can get you something else special like you deserve." His gaze went upwards as if he were looking into an imaginary bubble where he was planning everything out. If anything, that rinky little engagement ring was getting an upgrade at the wedding. "Or even a nice honeymoon!"

"Yeah."

"Business could not have picked up at a better time." He kissed his Fiancé's cheek again now even giddier with happiness. "I really hope that all our new patients refer us to their friends as well."

"Yeah."

"Isn't it weird though?" He gestured to the customers sitting in the waiting room who in return were sneaking glances at them. "All these people were referred by the exact, same, person!"

"Uh, yeah."

Sasori looked down at another chart and read the name out loud. "Ms. Ame sure did us a favour! I must have done a wonderful job on her teeth!" He boasted feeling a sense of great pride welling inside him. "We'll have to make a special care package for her, or invite her over for dinner or... Oh brunch might be nice!" Truly he was grateful to her, the schedule was booked solid!

"Yeah."

"Ms. Ame... When was she last here though?" Sasori looked at her files and furrowed his eyebrows. "Two months ago. Hey, get this! I think she was the patient passed out in the chair the day when we," he leaned into Deidara. "you know, did it in the office~."

"Y-you don't say." Deidara muttered looking away.

Sasori's smile quickly faltered as it began to click. He gripped the paper, narrowed his eyes and slowly pursed his lips. Something was weird about all this. Especially Deidara's recent...off behaviour.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Did she?"

"...Yeah."

"Is that the reason we have so many new -"

"No! Well..." Deidara looked away from the others angry eyes. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone, but these people do...love... Gay men."

Slowly unwrapping his arms from his love, Sasori leaned forward on the counter, cornering Deidara to glare at him. "So all these woman have a weird interest for our homosexual sex life?"

"I don't know why that bothers you so much. You get turned on by my mouth and I gotta say that's a lot creepier, especially for a dentist, un."

Leaning in even more closer, Sasori hissed between clenched teeth, "We're doing S&amp;M tonight."

"Yeah, okay..." Deidara grumbled hanging his head low before adding one last new bit of information. "Oh by the way, Konan is coming to our wedding."

"S&amp;M tomorrow night too."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

Sasori is a fuckin sicko being a dentist with that fuckkn mouth fetish of his. i thought of this while thinking about deidara and his many mouths and sas being like: fuck that's hawt.

i wonder what if would be like to find out your dentist was into s&amp;m and had a mouth fetish...


End file.
